


Wants and Needs

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, BDSM, BDSM AU, Dom Castiel, Human Castiel, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sensation Play, Shy Sam, Smut, Sub Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Oh sweetie, you want prompts, you're gonna get'em. Hmm, how about an AU: Sastiel, bdsm party, dom!Cas meets sub!Sam. Manhandling, sensation play, orgasm denial, obligatory aftercare. Bonus points if Sam is actually shy about his needs, Cas is a little (or a lot) possessive, and both of them are hesitant to admit they want more the next morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants and Needs

Cas had met Sam at the party, a lonely sub looking around, seeing the couples there. He was all dimples and smiles, but shy when trying to talk to people, and Cas realized that he wanted Sam as his sub.

Cas got jealous when he saw another Dom making a move on Sam, and Cas went over, pulling Sam away and pinning him to a wall, growling  _mine_  in Sam’s ear.

He pulled Sam close and kissed him before moving away and taking Sam to a small private room, bringing Sam to the bed, and blanketing the taller man with his body.

Sam’s mouth was open, and his eyes were blown, as he watched Cas move close, blowing small puffs of breath of Sam’s skin.

"Oh, fuck." Sam murmured, baring his neck out more for Cas.

"You like that Sam? Tell me. Tell me what you want. What you need."

"Want…want more of what…you’re doing." Sam murmured. "Please, oh god, please."

Cas smiled and stripped Sam slowly, until he was stark naked on the bed. Cas’ hands ghosted over Sam’s skin, over Sam’s hard cock, while he blew puffs of breaths over Sam’s body, over his neck.

Sam whined and moaned, arching, but not being able to touch Cas.

"Come on, Sam. Talk to me."

"I….oh, god…" Sam’s pink lips were parted in pleasure. "C-Cas…"

"Talk to me. What do you want?"

"You…fuck. I want you, Cas."

Cas ministrations increased and Sam moaned softly, cock hard and leaking.

"Are you gonna come, Sam?" Cas asked.

Sam whined, and thrust his hips upwards, trying to find friction, but getting none.

"Sam?"

"Can’t…need touch. Need you’re hand on my cock, please."

Cas grinned softly, and continued to ghost his hands around Sam’s skin, before freezing by Sam’s cock.

"Cas…."

Cas’ hands ghosted up and down Sam’s shaft, and Sam whined.

"Cas. Oh god. Fuck, please…."

"Please, what, Sam?"

"Touch me. Please touch me. I wanna come. Need to come. Let me come, please."

Cas’ hand made contact with Sam’s cock and he started stroking, thumbing at the slit, and Sam came with a loud cry.

Cas worked Sam through his orgasm, and smiled softly when Sam came down from his high.

"Sam, you should know, the night is still young, and we are  _far_  from over.”

Sam moaned and shut his eyes, giving in to the pleasure Cas was sending.

_

After a long night, Cas and Sam pressed close, Cas giving soft kisses to Sam’s neck and face, biting softly against kiss swollen lips.

"Let me clean you up." Cas murmured. "Then you can sleep."

Cas got up and retrieved a few damp cloths, rubbing the warm water into Sam’s skin, and pressing soft kisses afterwards.

"Sleep, Sam." Cas murmured. Sam smiled softly and shut his eyes, falling asleep, with Cas following suit soon after.

_

When Sam woke the next morning, he looked around, remembering what happened last night.

He blushed a little and turned to see that Cas was awake and watching him with a soft expression, a small smile on his lips, making Sam blush even harder.

"Morning." Cas said.

"Morning." Sam murmured, turning a little to look at Cas.

Cas studied Sam for a few minutes before speaking up.

"So last night." Cas said.

"Yeah…." Sam said.

"I…" Cas began.

"Want more?" Sam finished.

"Yeah." Cas nodded. "You realize what it will mean to be in a relationship like this, though, right?"

Sam nodded. “I do. And I want it.”

"Good, because I do too." Cas murmured, pulling Sam closer and kissing him.


End file.
